Destiny by Family?
by Missing Linka
Summary: Uralte FF, die irgendwo in den Untiefen meines PCs lag. Mulder und Scully haben "Urlaub" also nicht so ganz freiwillig . Lasst uns rausfinden, was die beiden so machen. ;-


Anmerkungen: Diese Geschichte spielt zwar, was das Jahr angeht, innerhalb der Serie, jedoch besteht keine direkte Einbindung zu dem bisher erfolgten/darauf erfolgten Geschehnissen. Lediglich einige Fälle werden kurzzeitig erwähnt.

_**Destiny by Family?**_

Einleitung

Mal wieder „durften" Scully und Mulder Urlaub nehmen. Warum, muss ich wohl kaum erzählen. Genau: Mulder hatte mal wieder so eine „tolle Theorie" gehabt!! Aliens, George W. Bush, Verschwörung... muss ich noch mehr sagen?! Kurz um: Das Ergebnis waren zwei Wochen Zwangsurlaub.

Nun saßen unsere beiden Agenten also mal wieder einsam in ihren Wohnungen und grübelten nach, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Nein, eigentlich grübelte Mulder darüber nach, warum man ihm nicht recht gegeben hatte, schließlich war doch alles – also nach seiner Meinung – vollkommen logisch, was natürlich so ziemlich der Rest der Welt – sogar unsere LGM – sehr zu Recht anzweifelte. Und Scully? Sie fragte sich mal wieder, womit sie es verdient hatte, dass Gott sie mit Mulder und seinen verdammten Theorien bestrafte.

Nun gut. So vergingen dann auch die erste zwei Tage: Scully rief mehrmals bei ihrer Mutter an, schüttete dieser ihr Herz aus (wie sehr sie Mulder hasste, ... – Maggie wusste natürlich, wie sehr genau das Gegenteil der Fall war), telefonierte mit ihrer Schwägerin, die gerade ihr zweites Kind erwartete, und ging letztendlich, da alles nicht zu helfen schien, zur Beichte.

Während Scully also mal wieder einen Versuch unternahm, ihr Leben in geregelte Bahnen zu bekommen, und dabei auf Gott vertraute, verließ sich Mulder auf eine andere Taktik: Pornos, Pizza, Chips, Sonnenblumenkerne und, achja, Pornos.

Aber irgendwann hatte er seine Sammlung dieser Filmchen mit inzwischen nur noch rothaarigen Frauen (vor einigen Monaten hatte er sich von Scully überreden lassen, tatsächlich mal seine Wohnung aufzuräumen – sie hatte sich das zwar wahrscheinlich anders vorgestellt, aber Mulder war nun mal Mulder), die ihn merkwürdigerweise an irgendjemanden erinnerten, auch durch.

**Mittwoch, 19.01.**

**In den Wohnungen von Scully und Mulder – 15:17 Uhr**

So entschied er sich also, sein Glück mal bei seiner langjährigen Partnerin zu versuchen.

Es klingelte.

„Scully."

„Hi."

„Mulder? Was wollen Sie?"

„Ach, wissen Sie, ich habe Sie vermisst."

„Mich?"

„Naja, okay, ich geb's zu: Sie und ihr – wie sagte der Skinman? – schnittgeiles Skalpell."

„Mulder..."

„Schon gut. Nein, mir ist langweilig."

„Aha. Mit anderen Worten: Ihr Videorekorder ist kaputt?!"

„Nein."

„Sondern?"

„Naja, ich hab vorhin so durch die Zeitung geblättert und da fiel mir der Rummel ins Auge. Und da wollte ich Sie fragen, ..."

„Ob ich mit Ihnen da hinmöchte?"

„Ja, also Sie kennen das ja: Man arbeitet seit Jahren für's FBI, hat einen verrückten Partner, irgendwann bekommt man dann mal wieder Zwangsurlaub, möchte etwas unternehmen, guckt also sein Telefonbuch durch und abgesehen vom Pizza-Service ist die einzige Nummer die des Partners."

„Und so haben Sie mich angerufen."

„Ja. Also?"

„Mulder!"

„Bitte, Scully. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich, sollte es dort einen Clown geben, diesen nicht für verdächtig halte."

„In Ordnung. Holen Sie mich in einer Stunde ab."

„Freue mich..."

Und schon hatte Mulder aufgelegt.

Scully konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Davon abgesehen, dass sie sich nun auch noch außerhalb des Jobs von ihrem Partner hatte zu etwas überreden lassen, wozu sie keine Lust hatte, hatte dieser auch noch offen zugegeben, dass er sie vermisst hatte – und dass er sich auf sie freue. Aber wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie da zu viel rein. Mulder war Mulder und sagte verdammt viel, wenn der Tag lang war, was er bei ihm eigentlich meistens war.

Mulder ging es ähnlich: Hatte Dana Scully eben tatsächlich zugesagt mit ihm Fox Mulder, auf den Rummel zu gehen?! Und er hatte immer gedacht, graue Retikulaner seien für ihn undurchschaubar ...

Vor Scullys Wohnung – 16:11 Uhr

_dingdong_

Scully sah auf ihre Uhr, wunderte sich ein wenig und machte die Tür auf.

„Mulder, es ist 16:11 Uhr!"

Mulder sah auf seine Uhr. „Ja?"

„Sie sind zu früh. Als wir telefoniert haben, war es nach 15:15 Uhr!!"

Mulder erkannte diesen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Jetzt nur nichts Falsches sagen" dachte er sich – und tat es trotzdem.

„Bewundernswert, Scully. Ich komme zu früh und sie sind dennoch schon fertig."

„Mulder!" Jetzt war ihr endgültig klar, warum er mal an die frische Luft wollte: Er hatte die letzten Tage einsam mit Sonnenblumenkernen und Pornos auf dem Sofa verbracht.

„Aber Scully, sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie das jetzt falsch aufgefasst haben. Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass Sie noch umwerfender als sonst aussehen. Und das, obwohl ich Ihnen weniger als eine Stunde Zeit gelassen habe."

„Gerade noch mal gerettet, Mulder."

„Tja, Sie wissen doch um mein Timing."

„Und da haben dann doch die Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen versagt."

Auf dem Rummel – 16:32 Uhr

Die beiden Agenten schlenderten genüsslich über den Rummel. Mulder hielt sich mit doppeldeutigen Bemerkungen zurück und Scully erwähnte nicht, wem sie diesen Zwangsurlaub zu verdanken hatte.

„Sagen Sie mal, Mulder, warum eigentlich gerade der Rummel?"

„Mh?"

„Naja, ich meine, Sie hätten ja auch einfach – wie sonst so oft – unangekündigt mit chinesischem Essen und einem Film bei mir aufkreuzen können."

„Ach, ich dachte, wir gönnen uns mal etwas Abwechslung. Außerdem erinnert der Rummel mich an meine Studienzeit."

„An Ihre Studienzeit? Also Kinderzeit könnte ich ja nachvollziehen, aber Studienzeit?!"

„Naja, als ich in England studiert habe, war ich in den Semesterferien ein wenig in Westeuropa unterwegs. Irgendwann bin ich dann in Dänemark gelandet. Und da gibt es in Kopenhagen nachts so viele Lichter. Dagegen sind die Leuchtreklamen in Las Vegas fast unauffällig. Jedenfalls als ich da war, gab es dort im Tivoli gerade so etwas wie einen Rummel. Und da hab ich mir dann auch aus der Hand lesen lassen und - "

Scully unterbrach ihn mit einem wohl doch etwas zu laut unterdrückten Lachanfall.

Mulder sah sie verwundert an. „Was?"

„Ach nichts. Nur... Also Sie und Aliens und so, also das ist eine Sache. Aber Sie und eine Wahrsagerin. Nein, das ist sogar unter Ihrem Niveau."

„Mh."

Für einige Sekunden war Scully am Überlegen, ob sie sich vielleicht doch bei Mulder entschuldigen sollte. Schließlich ging es sie doch nichts an, was er in seiner Freizeit tat, wobei jetzt ja eigentlich auch seine Freizeit war ...

Sie war noch völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, als Mulder sie plötzlich antippte.

„Ähm, Scully. Also kann ja sein, dass ich mich täusche. Und ich weiß, ich wollte hier keine Theorien aufstellen."

„Was?!" Langsam war Scully ein wenig überreizt. Sie hatte schon wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er gleich hinter einem Alien herlaufen würde.

„Scully, kann es sein, dass das da vorne ihre Mum und Tara sind?"

Scully sah ihn irritiert an. Keine Aliens?!

Bisher hatte Mulder ihre Mum einige Male gesehen, aber Tara, die Frau ihres Bruders Bill nur einmal. Dennoch folgte sie Mulders Finger. Ja, er hatte Recht.

„Tara, Mum." rief Scully und holte die beiden mit einigen schnellen Schritten ein.

„Dana, Schätzchen, was machst du denn hier?" begrüßte Mrs. Scully ihre Tochter, während sie sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

Inzwischen war auch Mulder, der einfach in seinem Tempo weitergegangen war, zu der Gruppe gestoßen.

„Oh. Hallo, Fox!" begrüßte Maggie ihn. „Schön, Sie zu sehen." Sie wandte sich an Tara. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an Fox Mulder, den Partner von Dana."

Scully fand, dass ihre Mum das Wort „Partner" zu sehr betont hatte. Und dabei hatte sie ihrer Tochter auch noch einen Blick zugeworfen, dem Scully lieber schnell ausgewichen war.

„Sehr erfreut, Sie wieder zu sehen, Tara. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihrem Nachwuchs gut."

Mulder war zu der Zeit, als Tara zum ersten Mal von Bill schwanger gewesen war und Scully bei ihrer Mum zu Besuch gewesen war, gerade mit Scully am Fall „Emily" dran gewesen. Es musste Scully unheimlich wehgetan haben, zu sehen, wie Tara und Bill ein gesundes Baby hatten, nachdem sie gerade erfahren hatte, dass Emily, das Mädchen, was gestorben war, ihre Tochter gewesen war.

„Ja, wächst und gedeiht. Bill ist unheimlich stolz."

„Das freut mich." Mulder freute sich tatsächlich, aber dennoch wurde ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken an Bill. Bill war nicht gerade jemand, der Mulder für den richtigen Umgang für Scully hielt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Bill hielt Scully immer wieder vor, dass Mulder an ihrem Leid schuld sei: Am Tod ihrer Schwester, an ihrem Krebs, ...

Mrs. Scully kannte Mulder schon länger. Sie wusste, was für Gedanken gerade in seinem Kopf herumspukten.

„Und Fox, was machen Sie hier mit meiner Tochter?"

Bevor Mulder etwas sagen konnte, von dem Scully befürchtete, es könnte von ihrer Mutter falsch verstanden werden, antworte sie. „Naja, Mum. Du weißt doch, dass wir gerade (dabei blickte sie Mulder vielsagend an) Urlaub haben. Da dachten wir uns, wir sollten mal ein wenig an die frische Luft. Agent Mulder kam auf die Idee, auf den Rummel zu gehen."

Mulder wusste zwar, dass Scully jedes Recht dazu hatte, mal wieder zu erwähnen, dass es alles seine Schuld war, aber dennoch fühlte er sich ziemlich auf den Schlips getreten.

Doch Mrs. Scully schien dies nicht zu irritieren.

„Tara und ich waren gerade dabei, einige Sachen für das Baby einzukaufen, da sahen wir den Rummel und dachten uns, wir könnten uns hier mal ein wenig vom Shopping-Stress erholen. Wir sind gerade erst aus dem Baby-Laden um die Ecke geflohen. Fox, Sie werden mir doch sicherlich zustimmen, dass eine riesige Tüte Eis sehr erholsam sein kann nach so viel Stress."

„Ja, besonders mit Sahne und Streusseln."

Da war er wieder. Dieser Blick in Scullys Augen. Mulder sah es und Maggie sah es auch. Doch Scully hielt sich – durch die Gegenwart Taras und ihrer Mum beeinflusst – zurück und ermahnte Mulder ausnahmsweise nicht, solche Kommentare zu unterlassen.

Um sie wieder zu beruhigen, sprach Mulder weiter. „Was halten die drei Damen davon, wenn ich Sie auf ein solches Eis einladen würde?"

Diesem Vorschlag konnte nicht einmal Scully widerstehen.

Vor der Eisdiele des Rummels – 17:21 Uhr

Nachdem die vier das Eis verdrückt und sich verabschiedet hatten, waren Scully und Mulder wieder alleine, worüber Mulder – trotz großer Zuneigung gegenüber Maggie, die ihm stets irgendwie eine Mutter gewesen war, und Tara, die ihn vor Bill verteidigte – froh war.

Während des Gesprächs in der Eisdiele, hatte er jede Bewegung seiner Partnerin beobachtet. Teilweise war es ihm vorgekommen, als bewegte sich die Welt in Zeitlupe.

Das war etwas Neues für ihm. Denn nie zuvor war ihm so bewusst gewesen, wie viel ihm Scully bedeutete.

Nun, da er mit ihr – abgesehen von den Menschenmassen um sie herum – allein war, grübelte er darüber nach, was sie wohl für ihn empfand.

Bisher hatte es schon mehrfach Situationen zwischen ihnen gegeben, in denen er gedacht hatte, dass auch sie ihn begehrte, ihn küssen, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte. Aber das waren stets nur Sekundenbruchteile gewesen. Und doch so viel im Vergleich zu endlosen Stunden im Bureau, die ihr noch vor einigen Jahren ohne sie hatte verbringen müssen.

„Mulder?" riss sie ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Mh?"

„Wollten Sie mit mir auf den Rummel, um hier draußen festzuwachsen? Ich meine, das hätten Sie auch bei sich in der Wohnung tun können."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was halten sie von einer Runde Kettenkarussell."

„In Ordnung. Aber Sie bezahlen."

„Kein Problem."

So schlenderten sie also in Richtung des Kettenkarussells, dessen Sitze jeweils für zwei Personen konstruiert waren. Mulder kommentierte dieses mit den Worten „Mh, dann kann ich ja nur hoffen, dass Sie nicht mein neues Shirt voll kotzen." Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er viel größere Angst davor, dass er sich – zumindest teilweise – nicht zusammennehmen konnte, wenn er ihr so nah war.

Aber auch diese Hürde überstand er an diesem Tag gut, auch wenn es ihm nicht immer leicht fiel. Doch da die beiden sich über alltägliche Dinge unterhielten, gelang es Scully ohne Absicht ihn ein wenig von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Gerade als sie ausgestiegen waren und überlegten, was sie als nächstes tun könnten, wurde Scully von einem kleinen Jungen angerempelt, der ihr ihre geliebte Kette mit ihrem Kreuz vom Hals riss und weglief. Mulder rannte natürlich sofort hinterher und auch Scully verfolgte ihn. „Halt. Bleib stehen, du Dieb!!"

Nach einigen riskanten Überholmanövern gelang es Mulder endlich in einer der vielen kleinen Sackgassen des Rummels den Jungen einzuholen und zum Sturz zu bringen, sodass er ihm das Kreuz entreißen konnte. Als er aufsah, konnte er vor sich eine Frau in Zigeunerkleidung erkennen.

Inzwischen war auch Scully angekommen und ging schnurstracks auf Mulder und den Jungen zu. Die Zigeunerin jedoch schickte, bevor Mulder oder Scully was unternehmen konnten, den Jungen weg und wendete sich dann mit dem Blick auf das Kreuz, das Mulder gerade Scully geben wollte, an die beiden. „Es freut mich, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt. Bitte folgt mir."

Die beiden Agenten sahen sich verwirrt an. Aus Erfahrung taten sie einfach, was man ihnen sagten, auch wenn es noch so merkwürdig war.

Die Frau führte sie in einen altmodischen Wohnwagen. Als die beiden eintraten, konnten sie ihren Augen kaum trauen: Die ganze Ausstattung erinnerte an jede altmodische Filmdarstellung eines Zimmers einer Hellseherin: Die zugezogenen Vorhänge, die Horoskope an den Wänden und nicht zuletzt die Glaskugel auf dem Tisch.

„Mulder, wir sind im falschen Film." flüsterte Scully ihrem Partner zu.

Eigentlich hätte die Zigeunerin sie nicht hören können, doch es schien anders, denn sie drehte sich um und strafte Scully mit einem Blick. Dann bat sie die beiden Agenten, sich zu setzen.

Sie sah Scully an, bat sie, ihr ihre Hand zu geben und studierte diese dann. Dann tat sie dasselbe mit Mulders. Anschließend mit beiden.

Sie schien über etwas zu grübeln. „Mh, ja, das dachte ich mir bereits."

„Ja, ich denk mir hier auch so einiges." entkam es Scully.

„Ich sehe, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich täusche. Und wenn ich das hier so sehe, hoffe ich größtenteils selbst, dass ich mich täusche. Ihr habt schon viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. Eure Linien lassen darauf schließen, dass ihr schon oft hättet sterben müssen, ihr euch dann aber doch noch irgendwie immer retten konntet. Seht ihr hier (dabei deutete sie auf zwei Linien in ihren Händen)? Die meisten eurer Linien verlaufen sehr ähnlich, aber meist nur parallel und manchmal überkreuzen sie sich. Aber hier: Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt verlaufen eure Herzlinien identisch."

„Und das heißt?" Langsam wurde Mulder neugierig, er hatte Blut gerochen.

„Es heißt, dass ihr auf eure Herzen hören müsst, wenn ihr überleben wollt. Vertraut auf euch. Das, was ihr glaubt, ist die Wahrheit. Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Versteckt euch nicht. – Und nun geht!"

Sie war aufgesprungen und eskortierte die beiden nun mit Hilfe von heftigen Gesten hinaus.

Beide waren verstummt. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatten. Zuerst war es Scully möglich, zu sprechen. „Sehen Sie, Mulder, Sie haben sich die letzten Jahre getäuscht: Die Wahrheit ist nicht irgendwo da draußen. Sie ist in Ihrer Hand." witzelte sie.

„Sie geben also zu, dass es eine Wahrheit gibt?! Ich dachte, sie glauben nicht an meine Theorien."

„DAS habe ich nie behauptet. Ich habe nur stets versucht, Sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen."

„Sie haben doch nun wirklich schon genug gesehen, um zu sehen, DASS es der Tatsache entspricht, dass es Dinge gibt, die nicht mal Sie wissenschaftlich erklären können."

„Mulder, vor einigen Jahrhunderten konnte man sich auch noch nicht vorstellen, dass die Erde keine Scheibe ist. Vor einiger Zeit hatte man noch keine Ahnung, wie ein Blitz entsteht. Genauso wird es irgendwann mit Ihren „übernatürlichen Phänomenen" sein: Man wird eine Erklärung finden. Eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung." beendete Scully triumphierend ihren Vortrag.

Schweigen trat ein. Innerlich freute sich Scully über ihren Triumph. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, Mulder sprachlos dastehen zu lassen. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch schaffen, ihre Schadenfreude zu verbergen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Mulder Scully nachdenklich beobachtet. Wie energisch sie doch sein konnte, wie vollkommen von ihrer Meinung überzeugt, wie temperamentvoll sie auftrat... Wie hatte er es nur die letzten Jahre geschafft, nicht jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, über sie herzufallen. Denn genau das war es, was er gerade wollte. – Doch sie war seine Partnerin. Er durfte sie nicht als die Frau sehen, die sie gerade in diesem Moment war. In einem Moment, der sich ewig hinzustrecken schien und dann doch viel zu früh vorbei war.

„Mulder?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach, Scully," versuchte er, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen „ich fürchte nur, wenn es so weit kommen sollte, wird ihnen dieses hier (und dabei hielt er ihr Kreuz, dass sich noch immer in seiner Hand befand hoch) noch sehr viel Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Denn dann wird kaum noch jemand daran glauben, was in der Bibel steht."

Das hatte gesessen. Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie auch schon, als er in Scullys Gesicht sah. Sie wirkte traurig. Eigentlich befand sie sich schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall in einer Glaubenskrise. Denn das, was sie immer wieder mit Mulder erlebte, passte wirklich nicht zu dem, was sie in der Bibel gelesen hatte.

„Scully, ich wollte nicht..."

„Schon gut, Mulder. Vergessen wir das."

Es fing an zu regnen. Ohne zu überlegen, zog Mulder seinen Mantel aus und hielt ihn über Scully, damit diese nicht durchnässt wurde. Sie sah ihn dankbar an, aber fügte ihrem Lächeln ein besorgtes „Sie werden sich noch den Tod holen, wenn sie so hier draußen rumlaufen."

„Mh, dann sollten wir vielleicht woanders hingehen."

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, könnten wir zu mir. Ich hab zwar momentan einen fast leeren Kühlschrank, aber so wie ich Sie kenne, stört es sie nicht, wenn wir uns eine Pizza bestellen und einen Film schauen." Er grinste. Also fügte sie „Einen jugendfreien Film, Mulder." hinzu.

So kam es also mal wieder zu einem vollkommen jugendfreien Abend – in jeglicher Hinsicht, worüber beide, wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich gewesen wäre, alles Andere als erfreut waren.

**Donnerstag, 08.02.**

Mulders Wohnung – 22:09 Uhr

Seit einigen Tagen durfte Mulder wieder arbeiten. Er war froh, endlich wieder in seinem geliebten Büro zu sitzen.

In den Tagen nach dem privaten Treffen mit Scully hatten sie bis zu dem ersten Tag im Büro keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Er hatte mehrfach bei ihr angerufen, aber sie hatte nicht abgenommen. Sie hatte die freien Tage bei ihrer Mutter verbracht, wie er später erfahren hatte.

Am ersten Tag zurück im Bureau hatte er Angst gehabt, dass sie noch auf ihn sauer sein könnte wegen seinen Bemerkungen auf dem Rummel, doch sie verhielt sich wie immer. Leider, wie er sich insgeheim dachte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich gestritten hätten. Denn diese Szene hatte er sich immer wieder vorgestellt und in seiner Fantasie hatte dieser Streit immer damit geendet, dass sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle, von denen er hoffte, dass sie dieselben wie er hatte, gestanden...

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mulder."

„Hallo, Fox." ertönte die Stimme von Magarete Scully.

„Oh. Ich meine... Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut, danke, Fox, ich hoffe, Ihnen auch."

„Ja. ... Ist irgendetwas mit Dana?" fragte er besorgt. Warum sonst sollte Scullys Mutter ihn um diese Uhrzeit anrufen?

„Nein, keine Sorge, Fox. Aber es geht schon um Dana."

„Was ist denn mit Dana?" Er fragte sich gerade, warum er seine Partnerin jetzt Dana nannte. Das tat er doch sonst auch nicht. Und ihre Mum wusste das eigentlich.

„Sie wissen doch, dass sie bald Geburtstag hat. Ich dachte, sie würde sich über eine Überraschungsparty freuen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie immer behauptet, ihr Geburtstag sei ihr nicht wichtig, aber ich weiß, dass sie das nicht ernst meint. Sie kennen das ja von ihr. Sie versucht ständig, sich vor Enttäuschungen zu schützen und verpasst dabei vieles, Fox."

Sollte das gerade eine Andeutung in Bezug auf ihn und Scully sein?

„Ja, ich weiß, was Sie meinen, Mrs. Scully."

„Wie auch immer. Ich wollte Sie einladen und bitten, Sie irgendwie abzulenken, sodass sie nicht zu früh kommt. Ich habe sie zu mir eingeladen und ich fürchte, sie wird mal wieder überpünktlich erscheinen, wenn Sie sie nicht aufhalten. Würden Sie mir den Gefallen tun, Fox?"

„Ja, natürlich, Mrs. Scully."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns am 23. um 17 Uhr bei mir. Ich freue mich schon. Und danke, Fox."

Ja, Scullys Geburtstag stand bald wieder an. Obwohl er normalerweise solche Anlässe vergaß, hatte er sich stets an ihren Geburtstag erinnert und zerbrach sie jedes Jahr den Kopf, was er ihr schenken könnte. Er wusste, was er ihr am liebsten geschenkt hatte. Aber DAS war wohl eher sein Wunsch...

**Freitag, 23.02.**

**Im Keller des Hoover-Buildings – 15:00 Uhr**

„Ah, da ist unser Geburtstagskind ja endlich!!" begrüßte er Scully, als diese viele Stunden zu spät im Keller erschien. Mulder hatte schon befürchtet, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Mrs. Scully nicht einhalten könnte, falls Scully sich den Tag freigenommen haben sollte, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dana." sagte Mulder und umarmte seine Partnerin fest, wenn auch etwas schüchtern.

„Danke, Mulder." stotterte sie schon beinahe. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Mulder war doch sonst nicht sehr für Körperkontakt. Bisher hatten sie sich stets nur umarmt, wenn es einem von ihnen sehr schlecht ging.

„Wo waren Sie denn so lange? Ich dachte schon, der Skinman hätte Ihnen zum Geburtstag eine Kündigung geschenkt." versuchte Mulder, der selber noch von seiner mutigen Tat verwirrt war, zu scherzen.

„Nein, das dann doch nicht. Skinner hat mich heute morgen, noch bevor Sie da waren, zu sich rufen lassen. Es ging um einen Mordfall. Ich sollte die Leiche sezieren. Das ist alles, was ich bisher gemacht habe."

„Oh, ein Geburtstag ganz nach Ihrem Geschmack. Und nach dem Ihres schnittgeilen Skalpells."

„Mulder, übertreiben Sie es nicht! Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für solche Scherze."

„Mh, wären Sie eventuell in der Stimmung für einen doppelten Moccachino mit extra viel Schokolade? Ganz hier in der Nähe hat nämlich ein neuer Coffee-Shop aufgemacht und ich dachte, den könnten wir mal testen." Er dachte dabei an sein Versprechen.

„In Ordnung. Aber nicht so lange. Ich hab meiner Mum versprochen, dass ich nachher zu ihr komme."

„Klar, kein Problem. Sie werden schon nicht zu spät kommen. Also kommen Sie schon"

Scully folgte Mulder in den Aufzug und dann in die Tiefgarage. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Ähm, ich dachte, der Coffee-Shop sei hier in der Nähe." – „Ja, aber Sie wollen doch nicht an Ihrem Geburtstag völlig einregnen." versuchte er, sein Vorhaben zu vertuschen. Schließlich musste er es ja schaffen, sie in seinem Auto zu ihrer Mutter zu fahren.

Coffee-Shop – 16:27 Uhr

Die beiden unterhielten sich nun schon seit über einer Stunde sehr angeregt. Anders als sonst hatte Scully ihm sogar ein wenig aus ihrem Privatleben erzählt, nachdem er sich vorsichtig in einem langen Gespräch über Gott und die Welt an dieses Thema herangetastet hatte. So hatte er z.B. erfahren, dass ihr Bruder Bill noch nie mit ihren bisherigen Freunden einverstanden gewesen war.

„Ach, deshalb mag Ihr Bruder mich nicht. Er denkt, ich vernasche heimlich seine kleine Schwester."

„Ja, genau, Mulder... und in meiner Wohnung wartet ein echtes Alien auf mich, das Sie im Versandservice für mich bestellt haben." Dabei schaute sie beiläufig auf die Uhr. „Verdammt, es ist schon halb Fünf, ich komme zu spät zu meiner Mum. Ich muss doch noch zurück zum Bureau, meinen Wagen holen und dann zu ihr fahren. Das wird fast eine Stunde dauern."

„Aber, aber, Scully." beruhigte Mulder sie siegessicher „Ich kann Sie doch schnell vorbeifahren. Schließlich hab ich Sie ja so lange aufgehalten. Und wenn Ihre Mum auf Sie sauer sein sollte, falls Sie zu spät kommen, sage ich ihr, dass es meine Schuld ist."

„Danke, Mulder."

Vor Mrs. Scullys Haus – 16:59 Uhr

„Sehen Sie, wir haben es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, Scully."

„Wir?" entfuhr es Scully, ohne dass sie es hatte laut sagen wollen.

Mulder wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte, aber noch wollte er ihr nichts verraten.

So stieg er aus und öffnete die Beifahrertür, sodass sie aussteigen konnte.

Sie wollte sich gerade von ihm verabschieden, aber da ging er auch schon schnurstracks auf die Haustür zu, sodass ihr nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen.

Als sie vor der Tür angekommen war, hielt er ihr diese auf.

Kaum war sie eingetreten, hörte sie auch schon ein lautes „Überraschung!!"

Ihre Mutter kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dana!"

„Mum?!"

„Schätzchen, ich weiß ja, dass du gesagt hast, du willst keine Party, aber ich kenn dich doch."

Scully sah noch immer verwirrt ihre Mutter an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrem Partner. „Mulder?"

Eh Mulder ihr antworten konnte, klärte Mrs. Scully ihre Tochter auf. „Fox war so freundlich, dafür zu sorgen, dass du im Gegensatz zu sonst mal nicht zu früh kommst." Dann wandte sie sich an Mulder. „Ich danke Ihnen, Fox."

Dann wandte Dana sich zu Mulder.

Es gelang ihm nicht, ihren Blick zu deuten. Diesen Blick hatte er noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen. Auch trotz seines Psychologiestudiums blieb sie ihm manchmal ein Rätsel – und genauso war es bei diesem Blick: Er konnte einen Teil deuten, aber es machte keinen Sinn. Er sah in ihren Augen Verlegenheit, Unsicherheit und dennoch Entschlossenheit und Offenheit und noch mehr, was er fast als Dankbarkeit, nein, vielmehr Zuneigung gedeutet hätte, doch das passte nicht in das Bild, das er von seiner Partnerin hatte. Denn meist ließ sie – wie er – kaum jemanden an sich heran. Und auch wenn die beiden eine sehr starke Freundschaft – oder wie sollte man ihre Beziehung bezeichnen? – verband, so offenbarte sie sich ihm doch nur selten. Dabei hätte er ihr zu gerne zugehört, ihr seine tröstende Schulter dargeboten.

Eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme riss Mulder aus seinem Tagtraum, in dem „seine Dana" sich gerade auf seinem Sofa in seinen Armen ausweinte.

„Hallo, Schwesterchen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!"

„Danke, Bill."

Dann spürte Mulder diesen Blick auf sich.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, sind Sie auch eingeladen worden, Agent Mulder."

„Ja, Ihre Mutter war so freundlich."

„Ja, wie sie halt so ist."

„Ist Tara auch da? Wie geht es ihr? Dana und ich haben sie ja neulich getroffen."

Bill bekam kaum noch seinen Mund zu. Seiner Schwester ging es kaum anders, auch wenn ihre Gründe verschiedene waren: Bill konnte es nicht glauben, dass die beiden seine Frau gemeinsam getroffen hatten. Gemeinsam!! Und Dana konnte es nicht fassen, dass Mulder sie Dana nannte. Oder tat er das nur, weil er wusste, wie sehr es ihren Bruder verärgern würde?

Bill war schon lange der Meinung, dass zwischen ihr und ihrem Partner „etwas lief", auch wenn er dies wohl nie öffentlich zugegeben hätte.

Mrs. Scully erkannte natürlich sofort die Gefahr. „Möchte eigentlich niemand meinen Kuchen probieren?"

„Doch, natürlich, Mum", erklang es von Bill.

So hatte Maggie es also gerade noch einmal geschafft, die Situation zwischen ihrem Sohn Bill und ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spe – so hoffte sie es zumindest – zu entschärfen.

Wenig später saßen alle schön brav am Tisch und tranken Kaffee und aßen den köstlichen Kuchen, den Mrs. Scully gebacken hatte.

Neben ihrem Bruder Bill, seiner Frau Tara und ihrem Sohn Matthew waren auch noch viele andere Verwandte von Scully eingeladen worden. Außerdem hatte Mrs. Scully noch einige alte Bekannte von Dana eingeladen. Jedoch, wofür Dana sehr dankbar war, keinen ihrer Ex-Freunde... oder gar einen Mann, mit dem sie sie hätte verkuppeln können.

So vergingen einige Stunden, in denen Mulder sich vor allem mit Mrs. Scully und Tara unterhielt, da er sonst ja nur Scully und Bill kannte.

Nach und nach hatten sich mehr und mehr Gäste wegen der fortschreitenden Uhrzeit verabschiedet und Scully wurde gerade von einem ehemaligen Studienkameraden in ein Gespräch verwickelt, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Mrs. Scully sprang sofort auf und öffnete die Tür.

Man hörte leise Stimmen, konnte aber nichts verstehen.

Dana wusste sofort, dass die Party nicht die einzige Überraschung ihrer Mum war.

Sie schaute Mulder, der ihr genau gegenüber saß, an, doch auch er schien nichts zu wissen.

Nach einigen Momenten wurde sie nicht länger auf die Folter gespannt.

Ihre Mutter kam durch die Tür. „Seht mal, wer hier zufällig aufgetaucht ist."

„Charles!", entkam es Scully, als ihr Bruder hinter ihrer Mum auftauchte.

Sie sprang sofort auf, um ihren Bruder zu umarmen.

„Hallo, Geburtstagskind!"

„Oh, Charles, was machst du denn hier?!"

„Ich kann meine große Schwester doch nicht mit einem Haufen Verwandtschaft und Bekanntschaft alleine lassen."

Dabei überreichte er ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

Obwohl sie die anderen Geschenke noch nicht geöffnet hatte, riss sie von diesem wie ein kleines Kind sofort das Papier ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes Armband.

Dana umarmte ihren Bruden erneut begeistert. „Danke, Charles!"

„Nicht der Rede wert, Dana. Übrigens habe ich noch ne Überraschung für dich."

„Charles, wir haben uns seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Also ist wohl ziemlich alles eine Überraschung!"

„Ja, sorry, Schwesterchen. Aber DAS hier ist nun wirklich eine große Überraschung."

Und in diesem Moment betrat eine junge dunkelhäutige Schönheit den Raum.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Juliette Graham, meine Verlobte."

„Verlobte?!" hörte man es aus allen Ecken des Raums fragen.

Dana fasste sich wieder ziemlich schnell.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Dana, Charles große Schwester. Dann man herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie!"

Und dabei umarmte sie – ganz die Tochter ihrer Mutter – herzlichst Juliette.

„Dankeschön", antwortete diese mit einem interessanten Akzent, der wohl niemandem verborgen blieb.

„Setzt euch doch und erzählt, wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt", schlug Maggie vor.

„Sehr gerne."

Da inzwischen alle Gäste bis auf Mulder, der ja später noch Scully nach Hause fahren sollte, und Scullys engste Familie die Feier verlassen hatten, da sie das überraschende Familienzusammentreffen nicht stören wollten, setzten sich alle auf die Sofas: Tara, Bill und Matthew auf eins, Charles und Juliette auf eins und zuletzt Dana, Mulder und Maggie auf das gegenüber von Tara.

Mrs. Scully hatte Champagner zur Feier des Tages aufgemacht und so saßen sie nun gemütlich beieinander, während Charles und Juliette berichteten, wie sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt hatten: Juliettes Eltern stammten aus Jamaika, aber sie war in Frankreich aufgewachsen, was ihren Akzent erklärte. Beruflich war sie Fotografin. Dazu war es gekommen, da sie eine Zeit lang als Model gearbeitet hatte, ihr dies aber zu, wie sie sagte, „schräg" geworden wäre, weshalb sie umgesattelt habe.

Eines Tages habe sie dann eine Fotoreportage über das Schiff, auf dem Charles gerade gearbeitet hatte, gemacht, wobei er und seine Ausstrahlung ihr sofort aufgefallen waren. So waren sie ins Gespräch gekommen. Das lag nun einige Monate zurück. Und seit wenigen Wochen waren die beiden nun verlobt.

Mulder fühlte sich schon die ganze Zeit fehl am Platz, schließlich gehörte er nicht zur Familie, aber als Juliette ihn dann auch noch fragte, wie er und Dana denn zusammengekommen wären, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Auch Scully war knallrot angelaufen.

„Ähm, Juliette, Mulder und ich sind nicht zusammen. Er ist mein Partner beim FBI."

„Oh...", entkam es Juliette, die Charles irritiert ansah, „Ich dachte nur, weil ihr beide da so sitzt und euch ohne Worte zu unterhalten scheint und Charles immer wieder von einem Mann namens Mulder sprach, den Bill nicht ausstehen könne."

Bei diesen Worten schenkte Bill sich Champagner nach. Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend gewesen, denn auch ihm waren die vertrauten Blicke zwischen Mulder und seiner Schwester nicht entgangen.

Das Ganze beobachtete Tara mit Missfallen. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn Bill wie jetzt zu viel Alkohol trank.

Gegen 21 Uhr gähnte Juliette. „Entschuldigung, aber wir sind seit 5 Uhr auf." „Und das, ohne die Zeitverschiebung einzuberechnen", fügte Charles, der ebenfalls müde wirkte, hinzu.

Mrs. Scully stand auf. ,Dann schlage ich vor, dass ich euch ein Zimmer fertig mache. Ebenso für dich" – dabei wandte sie sich ihrer Schwiegertochter Tara zu, da Bill nicht mehr viel mitzukriegen schien – „und Bill. Dana, du und Fox, ihr könnt gerne hier schlafen, aber ihr müsst euch dann ein Zimmer teilen. Ich habe noch irgendwo eine alte Matratze, die könnte ich in dein Zimmer stellen. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

Noch bevor Mulder dankend ablehnen konnte, rannte Bill, dem anscheinend schlecht war, in Richtung Badezimmer.

Maggie schaute zwar besorgt, aber dennoch ein wenig rechthaberisch aus. „Tara, vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihm sehen. Ich weiß ja, dass er selber Schuld hat, aber..." „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", antworte Tara. Dann schaute sie auf Matthew, der schon seit geraumer Zeit zwischen seiner Tante Dana und Mulder lag und wohl bald einschlafen würde.

„Kein Problem, Tara, wir kümmern uns um ihn", sagte Mulder, der sah, dass Tara ihn gerade darum bitten wollte.

Dann verschwand Tara ins Badezimmer zu Bill und Charles und Juliette folgten Maggie, die ihnen ein Zimmer zuteilen wollte.

„Also, Tante Dana, was stellen wir nun, da wir mit diesem süßen Frechdachs alleine sind, an?", scherzte Mulder, der die halbe Feier über von Matthew belagert worden war, da dieser ihm ständig irgendetwas erzählen oder mit ihm spielen wollte.

„Mh, ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie vorhaben, Onkel Fox, aber ich werde jetzt meiner Mum helfen, indem ich hier ein wenig aufräume."

Mulder, der sich auf den Schlips getreten fühlte, da er gerade mal wieder Fox genannt worden war, erhob sich mit dem inzwischen schlafenden Matthew auf seinen Armen. „Da schließe ich mich doch glatt mal an."

So sammelten die beiden das Geschirr zusammen, erledigten den Abwasch, was mit Matthew auf dem Arm nicht halb so leicht war, wie Mulder es sich vorgestellt hatte, räumte die Reste zusammen...

Als Mulder gerade mal wieder versuchte, eine Tupperdose mit einer Hand zu schließen, musste Scully einfach lachen.

„Was?"

„Ach, Mulder, es ist einfach zu süß, Sie mit Matthew zu sehen. Er hat wirklich einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen."

„Tja, er ist nicht der einzige, der mich für einen Narren hält", scherzte Mulder. „Ich fürchte nur, Ihrem älteren Bruder gefällt diese Neigung Ihres Neffen gar nicht."

Dabei machte Mulder ein trauriges Gesicht. Er musste daran denken, wie Bill ihm damals im Krankenhaus, als Scully im Sterben lag, gesagt hatte, dass es seine Schuld sei, dass er auch für Melissas Tod verantwortlich sei...

Scully bemerkte den Schleier der Trauer über Mulders Gesicht. „Ach, Mulder, mein Bruder ist schon groß. Er wird damit klar kommen müssen. Schließlich sind Sie mein bester Freund."

Hatte sie ihn eben tatsächlich als ihren besten Freund bezeichnet – und nicht als ihren Partner?!

Sie war froh, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Worte ein Lächeln auf Mulders Lippen gezaubert hatten. Wie sie dieses Lächeln liebte...

„Und nun, mein Freund, geben Sie mir mal meinen kleinen Neffen. Ich bringe ihn schnell zu meiner Mum, wo er schlafen kann. Warten Sie einfach so lange hier unten. Machen Sie es sich auf dem Sofa oder so bequem. Ich bin gleich wieder für Sie da."

Ähm, was sollte das denn nun schon wieder heißen? Er überlegte gerade, ob sie vielleicht wie ihr Bruder zu viel getrunken haben könnte.

Nein, sie hatte wie er nur ein Glas getrunken. Daran konnte es also nicht liegen.

Mulder war noch immer am Grübeln, als Scully zurück kam.

„So, das wäre erledigt."

„Mh?"

„Wir haben Bill ins Bett verfrachtet, was gar nicht so leicht war. Bei Matthew war das einfacher. Allerdings erst als meine Mum sich zu ihm ins Bett gelegt hat. Und Juliette und Charles waren froh, endlich ihre Zweisamkeit genießen zu können."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Er konnte sich eine andere Zweisamkeit jedoch noch viel besser vorstellen.

„Und nun zu uns, Mulder." Er zuckte zusammen, was sie nur erneut zum Grinsen brachte. „Ich denke, wir sollten mal die Matratze suchen, von der meine Mum sprach. Also kommen Sie."

Mulder folgte Scully in den Keller und die beiden trugen die Matratze in ihr altes Zimmer, in dem es nun doch ziemlich eng wurde.

„Scully, es ist kein Problem. Ich kann gerne nach Hause fahren und dort schlafen. Morgen früh könnte ich dann vorbeikommen und Sie abholen."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Davon abgesehen, dass meine Mum das, wie Sie genau wissen, niemals zulassen würde, komme ich mir hier vollkommen fehl am Platz vor, wenn Sie mich verlassen."

„Ähm? Also dass ich mich als Nicht-Familienmitglied so fühle, können Sie sicherlich verstehen. Aber warum fühlen Sie sich fehl am Platz? Ich meine, es ist Ihr altes Zuhause. Sie sind hier aufgewachsen..."

Inzwischen hatte Scully mit Mulders Hilfe die Betten bezogen und war nun dabei, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Ach, Mulder... Sie kennen mich seit Jahren, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass mein Privatleben seit Jahren so gut wie nicht mehr existent ist. Und hier? Bill hat Tara und sogar Charles, der früher nie länger als zwei Wochen eine Freundin hatte, ist verlobt."

Scully schien anscheinend gar nicht zu merken, dass sie sich gerade vor ihm auszog. Sie war, während sie mit ihm geredet hatte, inzwischen nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet zum Schrank gegangen und hatte sich – mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt – ein Nachthemd angezogen, nachdem sie ihren BH ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte.

Nun sah sie ihn an. Ihr war wohl eben klar geworden, was sie getan hatte. Sie errötete leicht, aber entschied sich, dass es am besten wäre, einfach so zu tun, als sei dies alltäglich.

„Mulder, ich bin über 30, seit Jahren alleinstehend, arbeite beim FBI, riskiere regelmäßig mein Leben und werde von einigen Kollegen als „Ice-Queen" bezeichnet. Was glauben Sie, wie meine Chancen stehen, diesen Zustand in nächster Zeit zu ändern?"

Wenn sie nicht so traurig gewirkt hätte, hätte Mulder ihr vielleicht geantwortet, dass ihre Chancen bei ihm sehr gut stünden, wenn sie sich noch weiter vor ihm ausziehen würde.

Aber so... kein guter Zeitpunkt, witzig zu sein...

„Dana, Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Sie schätze. Ich halte Sie für intelligent, gutaussehend... Muss ich noch weitermachen? Die Männer haben selber Schuld, wenn sie nicht sehen, was für ein wundervoller Mensch Sie sind."

Als er bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange kullerte, fügte er liebevoll „Und Sie sind wohl alles Andere als eiskalt..." hinzu.

„Danke. Es ist nur... Naja, als ich beim FBI anfing, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es mir so wie früher ergehen würde."

Sie seufzte.

„Dana?", fragte er besorgt, „Was war früher?"

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute sie fest an. Sie würde ihm erzählen, was sie bedrückte.

„Wie Sie wissen, war mein Vater Captain der US Navy, weshalb wir oft umgezogen sind. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in eine neue Klasse kam, fing es von vorne an." Sie schluckte und blickte nicht mehr länger in Mulders Augen, stattdessen fixierte sie die Bettdecke. „Du kommst in die Klasse, keiner kennt dich, alle starren dich an. Sie fragen sich nicht, ob du ein netter Mensch bist. Vielmehr interessiert sie, ob du cool bist. Sie sehen, dass du eine Brille trägst. Also halten sie dich für einen Streber. Sie merken, dass du gute Noten schreibst. Dass der Grund dafür oft der war, dass du das Thema bereits an der vorigen Schule hattest, interessiert sie nicht. Du hast gute Noten und bist unbeliebt.

Du wirst nur selten zu einer Party eingeladen. Und wenn doch... dann meist nur, um jemanden zu haben, über den sie sich lustig machen können."

Hier machte sie eine Pause.

Es tat ihm so furchtbar weh, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie weinte. Doch er wusste, dass er sie nicht unterbrechen konnte.

„Also baust du eine Mauer um dich. Nach und nach. Schicht für Schicht. Am Ende deiner Schulzeit wirst du für eiskalt gehalten. Aber das ist gut, denn so kann man dich nicht verletzen. Das glaubst du zumindest eine Zeit lang... doch irgendwann merkst du, dass es dich sogar verletzt, wenn du hörst, dass man dich für eiskalt hält."

Nun weinte sie nur noch. Sie bekam keinen Ton mehr raus.

Mulder schloss sie in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach fest.

Er gab ihr Trost, wie er es so oft tat. Er war ihr Fels, ihre Hoffnung, ihr Erlöser.

Es tat so gut, sich einfach mal fallen zu lassen.

Nach einigen Minuten versiegte der Tränenstrom und sie löste sich aus seinen Armen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte. Daraufhin musste auch Dana lachen.

„Was ist, Mulder?", fragte sie mit einigermaßen fester Stimme.

„Ich musste nur gerade darüber nachdenken, was ich als Psychologe davon halten soll, dass Sie von sich in der zweiten Person gesprochen haben."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Mulder."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Aber es ist, wenn Sie mir den Ausdruck verzeihen, sehr interessant. Was würden Sie denn denken?

„Ich nehme an, dass der Herr Psychologe es mir gleich sagen wird."

Auch wenn sie etwas schnippisch wirkte, so wusste Mulder doch, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

„Allerdings. Unverarbeitetes Kindheitstrauma."

„Mal ganz was Neues. Und wie kann man es verarbeiten?"

„Mh. Zuallererst müssen Sie aufhören, Mauern um sich zu bauen."

„Tu ich das denn noch immer?"

„Jepp. Sie haben Angst, verletzt zu werden."

„Hat die nicht jeder?"

„Es kommt nicht drauf an, ob man diese Angst hat, sondern ob man sie versteckt, auslebt oder einfach akzeptiert und lernt, mit ihr umzugehen. Aber zurück zu Ihrer Frage: Man kann ein solches Trauma nur verarbeiten, indem man immer wieder darüber spricht, was wir gerade tun, und lernt, anderen zu vertrauen. Aber vor allem muss man sich wieder selbst vertrauen. Die Heilung muss von innen ausgehen. Eine renovierte Fassade reicht da nicht."

„Eine renovierte Fassade, Mulder?" Scully lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Ja, das ist wie bei allen Dingen: Was nützt es, wenn ein Mensch wie ein Topmodel aussieht, aber in ihm nur Leere ist?"

„Na, dann hab ich ja noch ne Chance."

„Mh?"

„Ich bin schließlich kein Topmodel."

„Also Dana, jetzt reicht es aber: Angst, verletzt zu werden, ist eine Sache, aber kommen Sie mir nicht noch mit Minderwertigkeitsgefühlen. Das haben Sie nun wirklich nicht nötig!"

„Das fasse ich jetzt mal als Kompliment auf."

„Das können Sie mit gutem Gewissen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Scully, dass sie sich schon wieder in Mulders Armen befand.

„Mulder?"

„Mh?"

„Was halten Sie eigentlich von Schocktherapie?", fragte sie ihn und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn.

„Kann manchmal ganz nützlich sein." Bitte, lieber Gott, lass sie das jetzt so meinen, wie ich es verstehe.

„Wann denn zum Beispiel?"

„Das ist wirklich ganz individuell."

„Halten Sie mich für individuell?"

„Ich halte Sie für sehr außergewöhnlich, Dana."

„Das heißt, bei mir könnte es funktionieren?"

„Ich würde sagen, Ihre Chancen stehen gut." Vielleicht hätte er den Satz vorhin schon bringen sollen.

„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, sollten wir jetzt Therapeut und Patientin spielen."

Dana richtete befreite sich aus seinen Armen, richtete sich etwas auf, kniete sich vor ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Noch schien er irritiert zu sein. Doch nicht verängstigt.

Schon den ganzen Abend über hatte sie Andeutungen gemacht. Sie war sich schon beinahe verzweifelt vorgekommen. Doch wenn sogar ihr kleiner Bruder ne Freundin hatte, müsste es ihr doch möglich sein ...

Und noch bevor sie handeln konnte, küsste Mulder sie.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss einfach den Augenblick.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, schaute sie ihn fragend an.

„Ich therapiere nur."

„Na dann."

Und nun umfasste sie sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn.

Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett und zog ihn mit sich.

Als er über ihr lag, unterbrach sie den Kuss.

„Und, glaubst du, die Therapie wirkt?"

„Mh, scheint ganz gut zu verlaufen."

„Könnte aber noch besser laufen, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie sich zurück, sodass sie ihr Nachthemd ausziehen konnte.

Er betrachtete sie fasziniert. Seine Dana.

Sie sah seinen Blick und freute sich. Dann nahm sie seine Hände in die ihren, küsste sie und führte sie langsam zu ihren Hüften und hinauf zu ihren Brüsten.

„Fox? Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Ich hatte es gehofft... und du? Weißt du, dass du der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt bist? Ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Als du damals Krebs hattest und ich dachte, du würdest..."

Er schluckte.

„Fox, schon in Ordnung. Wir haben das überstanden. Nun fängt die gute Zeit an. Oder siehst du das anders?"

Dabei drückte sie seine Hände fester auf ihre Brüste und er begann, diese gefühlvoll zu kneten, sodass ihre Brustwarzen hart wurden.

Während er sich nun daran machte, nach und nach mit seinen Händen ihren ganzen Körper zu erkunden, zog sie ihm langsam seine Kleidung aus, bis sie beide nackt waren.

Immer wieder küssten sie sich. Mal vorsichtig, mal intensiver. Die Leidenschaft wuchs immer mehr. Beide wussten, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würden, doch sie wollten sich Zeit lassen, es genießen.

Mulder bedeckte ihren Körper überall mit Küssen und immer wieder trafen ihre Lippen auf seine Haut. Ihr Mund erforschte seinen Körper. Sie liebkoste seine Finger, seine Arme und seine Brustwarzen. Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brustmuskeln.

Immer wieder erschauerten beide bei der Berührung des anderen.

Es war noch alles so ungewohnt, jede Reaktion war überraschend und doch fühlten sie eine Vertrautheit, als wenn sie es schon tausendmal getan hätten. Und beide hofften, dass es so kommen würde, dass die Intensität ihres ersten Males sich auf alle folgenden Nächte übertragen, ja, vielleicht sogar noch wachsen würde.

Mehr und mehr spürte sie, wie sehr sein Körper die Nähe zu ihrem forderte, wie ihre Seelen sich vereinigen wollten.

Es war für sie nicht nur physisch, es war so viel mehr. Sie kamen sich vor wie Magneten, die man so lange Zeit mit Gewalt voneinander getrennt gehalten hatte und die sich nun wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit aufeinander zu bewegten. Immer näher und näher kamen sie sich und schließlich drang er in sie ein und obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr körperlich – und viel länger wohl schon nicht mehr geistig – geliebt worden war, fühlte sie kaum Schmerz. Alle positiven Gefühle schienen diesen zu übertönen.

Ihm erging es nicht anders. Es war so erleichternd, endlich mit ihr vereint zu sein, endlich das tun zu können, wonach er sich so lange Zeit gesehnt hatte.

Fast schien es, als hätten sie nicht mehr lange leben können, wenn es nicht zu dieser Erlösung gekommen wäre.

Von Anfang an schienen ihre Körper im selben Rhythmus zu tanzen. Es war kein langsamer Walzer, viel mehr war es ein Tango, wie ihn nur verwandte Seelen beherrschen.

Und je wundervoller die Schritte wurden, desto näher kamen sie dem Höhepunkt. Sie drückte ihren Rücken noch weiter durch, wölbte sich unter ihm, um ihm möglichst nah zu sein, ihn noch intensiver zu spüren.

Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wurde immer stärker. Es kam ihnen vor, als könnten sie jeden Gedanken und jede Empfindung in den Augen des Partners lesen und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit wie gebannt in die Augen schauten, bis sie sich schließlich gemeinsam auflösten, um als eins wiedergeboren zu werden.

Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, bemerkten sie, dass sie sich noch immer nicht voneinander getrennt hatten. Langsam und vorsichtig zog sich Mulder aus ihr zurück.

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Träne.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, du hast mich erst wieder dazu gebracht, ich selbst zu sein. Auch wenn ich vollkommen erledigt bin, habe ich mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt. Danke."

„Nicht dafür", grinste er sie zufrieden an.

„Oh, doch", brachte sie noch immer etwas außer Atmen hervor, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals beim Sex so – perfekt fühlen würde."

„Dana, auf die Gefahr, dass ich mich wiederhole: Niemand mag Streber!", scherzte Mulder, „Wobei Streber einen ja wohl kaum an ihrer Perfektheit teilnehmen lassen."

„Möchten Sie eine neue Theorie aufstellen, Agent Mulder?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie begann, an diesem zu knabbern.

„Nein, Agent Scully, aber wenn Sie so weitermachen, stellen Sie bald etwas auf."

„Die Gefahr will ich natürlich nicht eingehen."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie von ihrem Unternehmen ab, kuschelte sich an ihn und gähnte herzhaft.

„Gute Nacht, Fox."

„Gute Nacht, Dana. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

**Samstag, 24.02.**

**In Danas Zimmer – 08:03 Uhr**

Seit einigen Minuten war Mulder wach und so genoss er es, zu beobachten, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf Danas Haut und Haar trafen. Er betrachtete die Lichtreflexe auf ihrem Haar und streichelte ihr vorsichtig übers Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Morgen, Fox."

„Guten Morgen, Dana. Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Mh, kann sein. Ich habe vorhin nicht auf die Uhr gesehen. Irgendwie war ich von anderen Dingen abgelenkt."

„Womit denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, kann mich auch nicht mehr wirklich dran erinnern. Muss wohl doch ein Traum gewesen sein."

„Sicher?"

„Nö!" Dabei schaute sie ihn voll Hoffnung an und sofort küsste er sie, um ihr zu zeigen, wie real die letzte Nacht gewesen war.

Zufrieden erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme unter ihrem Kopf und schaute in die Leere über sich.

„Mulder?"

„Mh."

„Was wird nun aus uns?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Meine Familie, das FBI..." Sie schluckte, als ihr auffiel, dass es wirklich nur um ihre Familie ging. Schließlich hatte er keine.

„Ich denke mal, vor deiner Familie können wir es nicht verheimlichen. Und eigentlich will ich das auch nicht."

„Und das FBI?"

„Ich denke, es hat durchaus Vorteile, wenn man in den Keller abgeschoben worden ist. Da ist man relativ ungestört." Dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Mulder, du bist unverbesserlich."

„Das sehe ich anders. Schließlich hast du mich zu einem sehr viel besseren Menschen gemacht."

„Habe ich das?"

„Bevor wir uns kannten, habe ich jeden Schwachsinn geglaubt, den man mir über Außerirdische erzählt hat. Ich habe niemandem vertraut. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass man jemanden so sehr lieben kann, wie ich dich liebe."

Sie schwieg.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen.

„Verdammt!", zischte sie, „Schnell! Leg dich in dein Bett. Auf dem Flur hab ich Schritte gehört."

Gerade als Mulder sich unter die Decke des Gästebettes verfrachtet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und ohne abzuwarten, trat Tara ein.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!"

Sie schaute von Fox zu Dana.

„Ähm, Dana, also an deiner Stelle würde ich mir etwas anziehen, bevor Bill hier auftaucht. Und zwar etwas Anderes als Fox T-Shirt, welches du dir gerade falsch herum übergeworfen hast. Nur so ein Tipp", zwinkerte sie ihnen zu und verließ grinsend das Zimmer.

„Verdammt!"

„Dana, seit wann fluchst du ständig?", neckte Mulder sie.

Sie warf ihm als Antwort ihr Kissen an den Kopf.

Dann schlüpfte sie in ihren Morgenmantel. „Ich geh jetzt duschen und ich würde dir raten, mich nicht zu begleiten. Es sei denn, du möchtest gerne von meinem Bruder kastriert werden."

Küche – 8:47 Uhr

Nachdem Scully und Mulder – nacheinander – geduscht hatten, waren sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück erschienen.

Alle saßen bereits am Tisch, als sie ankamen.

Tara fiel es merklich schwer, keinen doppeldeutigen Kommentar von sich zu geben, und als ihr Mann abgelenkt war, warf sie den beiden einen vielsagenden Blick zu, welchen ihre Schwiegermutter jedoch bemerkte.

„Tara?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja?", entschuldigend sah sie zu Dana und Fox.

„Wie darf ich deinen Blick verstehen?", hakte Maggie nach.

„Mum", ergriff Scully die Initiative, „Tara soll es dir nicht sagen."

„Was soll sie mir denn nicht sagen, Dana?", besorgt schaute Maggie ihre Tochter an. In ihr stieg die Angst auf, dass sie wieder krank sein könnte. Doch dazu war Taras Blick eigentlich zu erfreut gewesen.

Dana registrierte diese Sorge und sprach in beruhigendem Ton weiter. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Im Gegenteil. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie... wie ich es euch sagen soll. Wie wir es euch sagen sollen."

Bei dem Wort „wir" horchte Bill auf. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder werden?

„Also, um es kurz zu machen, Mum: Fox und ich sind zusammen. Wir lieben uns."

Ihre Mutter sah sie – wie alle anderen bis auf Tara – überrascht an, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. „Zumindest dass ihr zusammen seid, ist mal etwas Neues. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Bill, stimmt irgendetwas mit dem Kaffee nicht?", wandte sie sich dann an ihren ältesten Sohn, der in der einen Hand seine Kaffeetasse hielt, welche er gerade zu seinem Mund führen wollte, während er mit der anderen den Tisch zu erwürgen schien.

Beschwichtigend legte Tara eine Hand auf die seine.

Charles und Juliette sahen sich verliebt an und Matthew spielte einfach mit seinem Auto weiter.

Mulder musste grinsen, als er die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen seiner Mitmenschen beobachtete. Als Psychologe konnte er sich nur zu gut ausmalen, was in wessen Kopf vor sich ging.

Während Maggie stets nett zu ihm gewesen war und sich sehr zu freuen schien, Tara, Charles und Juliette positiv überrascht waren, fühlte Bill sich in seinen größten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Irgendwann schloss er seinen Mund, stellte die Tasse wieder ab, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn erneut, heimste sich dabei einen noch festeren Händedruck seiner Frau sowie einen mahnenden Blick seiner Mutter ein und beschloss dann, doch lieber nichts zu sagen.

Dana atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt war es raus. Und alle bis auf Bill schienen sich mit ihnen zu freuen.

**Montag, 16.04.**

**Scullys Appartement – 06:12 Uhr**

Inzwischen waren Dana und Fox seit bald zwei Monaten zusammen. Noch immer war jeder Tag für sie wie ein Wunder. Wenn sie nebeneinander einschliefen oder aufwachten, konnten sie ihr Glück oft nicht fassen.

Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich wie im Fluge vergangen. Fast jede freie Minute hatten sie miteinander verbracht.

Mulder hatte in letzter Zeit sogar mal keine Überstunden geschoben, was bei einigen Kollegen auf Verwunderung gestoßen war, als sie ihn pünktlich aus dem Keller gehen sahen.

Es gab sogar Gerüchte darüber, dass er in psychiatrischer Behandlung sei und nicht mehr an Aliens glaube, nachdem man ihm Elektroschocks verpasst habe.

Auch das vergangene Wochenende hatten die beiden gemeinsam verbracht. Er hatte bei ihr übernachtet, war er am Morgen ganz früh aufgestanden und hatte ihr auf dem Nachtschrank eine Nachricht hinterlassen:

_Liebste Dana,_

_es ist gerade 5:45 Uhr und ich beobachte dich, wie du im Bett liegst und friedlich schläfst. Du bist wunderschön und irgendwie hoffe ich, dass ich der Grund für das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen bin. _

_Ich möchte es am liebsten jedem erzählen: Dana und Fox sind zusammen!!_

_So geht es mir schon seit Wochen._

_Aber ich weiß nur zu gut, dass das nicht geht._

_Deshalb werde ich nun in meine Wohnung fahren, sodass wir nachher mit getrennten Wagen zur Arbeit fahren. So wird keiner Verdacht schöpfen._

_Jedoch wird es mir schwer fallen, nicht den ganzen Tag zu grinsen._

_Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass noch keiner Verdacht geschöpft hat, obwohl ich die letzten Wochen ständig irgendwelche Lovesongs vor mich hingepfiffen habe._

_Ich bin so glücklich..._

_In Liebe..._

_Fox_

Als sie diese Zeilen las, kullerte ihr eine Träne über die Wange.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr Partner zu solchen Worten fähig war.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn früher schon des öfteren als Gentleman erlebt. Aber dies übertraf all ihre Vorstellungskraft, wobei sie sich fragt, ob sie sich bei diesem Mann überhaupt noch über irgendetwas wundern sollte. Schließlich hätte sie auch an ihrem Geburtstag, als sie ins Büro gekommen war, nie gedacht, dass sie schon am Abend gemeinsam im Bett liegen würden. Und doch war es geschehen.

Gespannt, was ihr Fox noch alles in seinem Repertoire hatte, stieg sie unter die Dusche, um sich fürs FBI fertig zu machen.

Eigentlich hasste sie Montage. Schließlich musste sie am Wochenende oft Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen, welche sie dann meistens am Samstag erledigte, sodass sie stets nur einen freien Tag – wenn überhaupt – hatte, weshalb sie sich jeden Montag fragte, ob sie nicht das Rech hätte, ihn zu ihrem Sonntag zu machen.

Doch seit dem Montag nach ihrem Geburtstag konnte sie es kaum aushalten, endlich ins Büro zu kommen und ihren Partner, der inzwischen zu ihrem Geliebten geworden war, zu sehen.

**Im Keller des Hoover-Buildings – 08:27 Uhr**

Seit bald einer Stunde war Mulder bereits im Gebäude. Der Wächter hatte ihn überrascht angeschaut, denn auch wenn er sonst schon oft vor der eigentlichen Arbeitszeit im FBI-Gebäude auftauchte, war halb Acht sogar für ihn früh.

Nachdem er Dana schweren Herzens verlassen und in seine Wohnung gefahren war, hatte er sich irgendwann entschlossen, einfach zum FBI zu fahren und dort auf sie zu warten. Irgendwann würde sie schon kommen. Vielleicht ja sogar früher.

Und als er dann endlich auf dem Flur ihre Absätze klacken hörte, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind und sein Puls erhöhte sich sofort.

Sie trat durch die Tür.

„Dana..."

„Fox?"

Er kam auf sie zu, schaute kurz auf den Flur, schloss die Tür leise, drückte sie gegen diese und küsste sie.

„Fox?!", schaute sie ihn entrüstet und entzückt zugleich an, „Jederzeit könnte jemand kommen und uns erwischen."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur. Ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Ich dich doch auch." Und mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und ging zum Schreibtisch, aus dem sie ihr Schminktäschchen holte, um ihren Lippenstift aufzufrischen. Dann nahm sie ein Papiertaschentuch und entfernte ihren Lippenstift von seinen Lippen.

Er grinste sie lüstern an.

Gerade als er sich ihr wieder näherte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Sofort entfernten sie sich voneinander.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Skinner sie, „Ich habe eben zufällig gehört, dass Sie beide schon hier sind. Da dachte ich mir, Sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen."

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Mulder auf die unausgesprochene Frage seines Vorgesetzen, „Aber wenn die Frage erlaubt ist: Warum haben Sie uns nicht einfach zu sich rufen lassen?"

„Meine Sekretärin ist krank und im Übrigen wartet Kersh in meinem Büro auf mich."

Dabei verdrehte er seine Augen offensichtlich.

Mulder musste grinsen. Sonst war Skinner doch nicht so leicht von Kersh genervt und vor allem zeigte er es dann meist nicht so offen.

„Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn Sie in einigen Minuten in mein Büro kämen."

Verwirrt schauten die beiden ihn an.

„Sie möchten mir dann doch bestimmt von einem Fall erzählen, wegen dessen Sie unbedingt mit mir alleine reden müssen. Oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir", antwortete Mulder im Untergebenenton mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, „Wir wollten eh gerade zu Ihnen, Sir. War es nicht so, Agent Scully?"

„Ja, Agent Mulder, Sie hatten mir gerade diese Akte – ähm, Sie wissen schon – gezeigt, in der – ähm – dieses Opfer von diesem – ähm – Täter – und dann..."

Skinner warf den beiden einen dankbaren Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum

„Dana, du bist großartig! Das Opfer und der Täter. Genau."

Inzwischen musste er sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten.

„Fox, sei lieber froh, dass ich dran gedacht habe, dass wir uns ja offiziell noch immer siezen!"

Skinners Büro – 08:41 Uhr

klopf klopf

„Herein!", hörten die beiden Agenten Skinner rufen.

Als sie eintraten, war Kersh gerade aufgestanden.

Nun verließ er den Raum.

Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bat Skinner die beiden, sich zu setzen.

„Da sich meine Bitte nun zum Glück, wie Sie sehen, erledigt hat, möchte ich mit Ihnen etwas Anderes besprechen."

Dabei warf er ihnen einen Blick zu, den sie beide noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatten.

Als er sah, dass seine beiden besten Agenten etwas witterten, redete er nicht weiter um den heißen Brei herum.

„Ich kenne Sie nun schon seit einigen Jahren und ich denke, dass ich es geschafft habe, zu den wenigen Menschen zu gehören, denen Sie vertrauen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich mit Ihnen offen sein."

Hier machte er eine Pause, um eine Reaktion abzuwarten, welche er auch in Form beiderseitigen Nickens erhielt.

„Vor einigen Wochen ist mir eine Veränderung in Ihrem Verhalten aufgefallen. Zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, schließlich waren Sie nie wie die anderen Agenten, die mir unterstellt sind. Die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen war schon immer außergewöhnlich. Und Sie beide wissen wohl sehr viel besser als ich um die Gerüchte, die es hier schon seit Jahren gibt. Aber vor einigen Tagen – und darauf bin ich nicht stolz – wollte ich Ihnen eine Akte zeigen. Als ich gerade die Tür öffnete, fiel mein Blick auf Sie, wie Sie sich gerade PAUSE sehr nahe waren. Also schloss ich leise wieder die Tür hinter mir und verließ den Keller. Und nun frage ich mich, um ehrlich zu sein, warum Sie es mir nicht einfach gesagt haben. Schließlich vertrauen Sie mir, wie Sie eben selbst zugegeben haben."

Während dieses Vortrages war Scully immer bleicher geworden, während Mulder sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Ja, an diesen Tag konnte er sich sehr gut erinnern. Eigentlich konnten sie sich ja im Bureau ganz gut zurückhalten, aber an diesem Tag hatte sie einfach zu gut gerochen und so hatte er sie einfach gepackt und auf den Schreibtisch gehoben, wo er sie, auch wenn sie keinen Sex gehabt hatten, vernascht hatte.

Das musste Skinner also gesehen haben.

Innerlich kicherte Mulder. Was hatte Skinner wohl gedacht? Er gehörte zwar zu den wenigen Menschen, die wussten, dass Dana nicht die „Ice-Queen" war, die sie oft vorgab zu sein, aber dass sie so temperamentvoll war, hätte er wohl auch nicht von ihr gedacht.

Noch immer hatte keiner von ihnen gesprochen.

Somit ergriff Skinner erneut das Wort.

„Wie auch immer, ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich mich wirklich sehr für Sie freue. Nach all diesen Jahren wurde es nun wirklich mal Zeit, wenn Sie mir diese Bemerkung erlauben. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, Ihnen raten, dass Sie ab sofort etwas vorsichtiger sind. Ich bin Ihnen gegenüber stets loyal gewesen und werde es auch weiterhin sein. Aber wir alle wissen, dass anderen Personen jeder Grund lieb sein wird, Sie aus dem FBI zu befördern. Sie verstehen?"

„Natürlich, Sir", antwortete Scully leise, da sie noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass Skinner sie quasi in Flagranti erwischt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Skinner sich seinem Computer zu und Mulder und Scully erhoben sich, um wieder in den Keller zurückzukehren, wo sie, wie sie nun wussten, doch nicht so unbeobachtet waren, wie sie noch bis vor wenigen Minuten geglaubt hatten.

Auf dem Flur vor Skinners Büro – 08:53 Uhr

„Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Fox!", flehte Scully ihn an.

„Also ich fand es nett von ihm", antwortete dieser ihr noch immer grinsend.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Ich dachte mir ja schon immer, dass es dich anmachen würde, wenn andere uns beobachten würden. Ein Porno, in dem du der Protagonist bist!", stachelte sie ihn auf.

„Solange du meine Partnerin bist, Dana..."

**Freitag, 27.04.**

**In Mulders Wohnung – 19:50 Uhr**

„Fox, meinst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?!", versuchte sie ihm erneut vergeblich, das Essen mit den LGM abzusagen.

Das Problem war nur, dass er sie eingeladen hatte.

Immerhin waren sie schon über zwei Monate zusammen und bisher wussten nur Skinner und Danas Familie von ihrer Beziehung und Mulder war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie langsam seine besten Freunde einweihen sollten.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich überreden lassen und zugestimmt.

Und nun war der Abend da und sie wollte am liebsten kneifen.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn wir zwei den Abend nicht alle verbringen?"

Dabei setzte sie ihren besten Schlafzimmerblick auf.

Aber den kannte Mulder schon zu gut und inzwischen hatte er es geschafft, ihm zu widerstehen, auch wenn es ihm noch schwer fiel.

„Dana!", ermahnte er sie.

„Schon gut, ich geh mich fertig machen."

„Denk dran, du hast nur noch 10 Minuten!", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem sie sich schon häuslich eingerichtet hatte (mit mehr als einer Schublade), verschwand.

„Wann waren die Drei zuletzt pünktlich? Und außerdem habe ich dich schon rumgekriegt, also warum sollte ich mich total aufstylen?"

Mulder war einfach nur glücklich. Früher hätte sie es nie gewagt, so etwas so offen zu sagen. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr sie ihm vertraute.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, womit er sie verdient hatte.

Das Geräusch der Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hörte Dana aus dem Schlafzimmer rufen, dass sie gleich bei ihm sei.

Also ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Hallo, Mulder!", begrüßten sie ihn.

„Nett, dass du uns eingeladen hast", bedankte sich Byers.

„Wurde auch mal wieder Zeit mit nem Männerabend!", fügte Langly hinzu.

„Oder wird das keiner?", fragte Frohike, als er Scully entdeckte, die sich gerade die Haare beim Gehen zu einem Zopf zusammensteckte.

„Hallo", brachte diese schüchtern raus, da sie noch immer nicht so ganz von Mulders Idee überzeugt war.

„Mulder, du alter Gauner, macht ihr hier Überstunden?!", versuchte Langly, ihn zu ärgern.

„Ähm, so ähnlich, aber kommt erst mal richtig rein."

Als die Drei sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatten, bat Scully ihnen etwas zu trinken an, was sie natürlich schon irritierte.

„Ja, wenn Mulder so etwas hat, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir eine Brause holen würden", antwortete Langly auf das Angebot.

„Und ihr?", fragte Mulder.

„Auch", erwiderte Byers.

„Ja, bitte", bedankte sich Frohike, der vom Angebot Scullys ganz angetan war.

Als sie mit den Getränken zurückkam, hatte Mulder mit seinen Freunden noch kein einziges weiteres Wort gewechselt.

Scully gab allen – auch Mulder – ein Getränk.

Wenn Mulder einen Plan hatte, hatte sie schon lange einen:

„So, Jungs. Ich denke, wir sollten Brüderschaft trinken."

Sie ging auf die drei auf dem Sofa erschreckt sitzenden Männer zu und stieß mit jedem an.

Langly fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Dana."

Nach etwa einer Minute Stille durchbrach Mulder diese.

„Okay, also langsam müsste euch Genies klar sein, worauf sie hinaus will: Wir sind zusammen!"

„Wow!", entkam es Frohike.

„Genau!", war Langlys Kommentar.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", fügte Byers hinzu.

Im Laufe des Abends bekamen sie dann doch noch ein aus ganzen Sätzen bestehendes Gespräch zu Stande. Aber glauben konnten sie es noch immer nicht wirklich, obwohl sie schon so viele Dinge erlebt hatten, die die meisten Menschen nie für wahr halten würden.

**Donnerstag, 23.08.**

**In Mulders Wohnung – 10:20 Uhr**

Ganz langsam öffnete Dana ihre Augen. Es roch nach frischen Brötchen und Kaffee und gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, kam Mulder mit einem Tablett voll Köstlichkeiten ins Schlafzimmer.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dana!"

„Danke, dir auch."

„Stimmt, das konnten wir wirklich nur zusammen schaffen. Also danke."

Er stellt das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und sie küsste sich leidenschaftlich.

„Wow, sechs Monate", seufzte Dana melancholisch, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es so lange mit dir aushalte."

Dabei grinste sie ihn frech an. Wenn sie eins von ihm gelernt hatte, war es, wie man andere auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Was kann ich denn tun, damit du es weiterhin mit mir aushältst?"

Sie überlegte kurz, dann hatte sie eine, wie sie fand, wundervolle Idee.

„Ich darf mir was wünschen?"

„Alles, was du willst, Dana. Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun."

„Alles?"

„Ja..."

Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Okay. Schaff die Pornos ab!"

Er schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Nicht die Lebensader!", grinste er sie an.

„Du hast gesagt, ich darf mir alles wünschen!"

Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er eben nur gescherzt hatte, wollte sie diese Chance, die lästigen Videos, die es ihr unmöglich machten, ihre Mutter in diese Wohnung zu lassen, endlich los zu werden, nicht ungenutzt lassen.

„Mh?", er tat so, als müsse er es sich noch mal ganz genau überlegen. Dabei hatte er sich schon vor Monaten, als er mit Dana zusammen gekommen war, entschieden, die Dinger, die nun endgültig überflüssig waren, zu entsorgen. Doch dann hatte er es wirklich einfach vergessen.

„Oder genüge ich dir etwa nicht?", versuchte sie, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Okay, okay, weil du es bist..." Er zögerte. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung, Dana."

Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Kommt auf die Bedingung an."

„Heirate mich!"

Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. Dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Okay."


End file.
